Curse You, Curse Me
by echojam
Summary: Sasuke knew as the god of truth that everything has a price; and the price for their place at the heavenly realm, it would be an eternal curse that only one person whether god or mortal could ever break. But what happens when the one who breaks his is the one he cannot keep? AU SasuNaru
1. The God of Time

ECHOJAM HERE. YOU SHALL NOW BE READING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF CURSE YOU, CURSE ME. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO. sadly.

The Heavenly Realm isn't what mortals envision it to be. It isn't gigantic castles made of gold, silver, bronze or any rare jewel ever found sitting atop a group of clouds which for some reason carry such heavy metals upon its white fluffy structure. It doesn't shine as bright as the morning sun nor does it have a large gate that has 'paradise' screaming beyond its shimmering iron bars. It is actually a combination of all those things. And by the name Heavenly Realm, only heavenly beings may enter and reside. But mind you, not everything in this realm is as beautiful as how mortals dream of it to be. There would be days, rare days when it would seem as though each and every single deity living within this heaven would prefer to be stuck in the hell that mortals believe in just to escape the reality that would soon occur. And in those days does this story begin, in those days when one god's time ends.

Darks thundering clouds hovered upon the skies of heaven, ironic isn't it? Lightning flashed and thunders echoed as deities stood still and watched as the sky darkened. What should have been a warm and sunny day would soon become a devastatingly freezing and ungodly one. They knew this day would come but they didn't expect it to come so soon. In just a matter of seconds, each and every single one of them rushed to the grand hall in refuge. Darkness began to spread throughout the heaven like some kind of fatal mortal disease. There was absolute silence as the deities huddled within the hall. The ground began to shake and the temperature started to drop drastically. Gods and goddess struggled to keep their feet on the ground, some held on to stable structures just to keep from falling. Though the ground was shaking, there was no noise. "Oi, Sakura!" and so the silence breaks "Is this the friggin' best ya can do?!" a god yelled amongst the huddled crowd. His brown locks ruffled as he adjusted his armor and glared at a pinked haired god standing on the highest platform in the hall. "And you call yourself, goddess of the fucking weather."

"Shut up, Kiba. Can't you see ugly there's trying to concentrate, to save our damn lives?" a dark haired god said, realizing the moment he had spoken, the tension in the room escalated. He was right though, gods and goddesses were immortal only to mortal eyes, but they just happen to outlive them for millions of years and they live atop unrealistically sturdy clouds. "Who the hell're you calling ugly? I'd strike you with lightning if-" Sakura said, her concentration faltering. The grand hall shook in unison. "Damnit Sakura! Concentrate! I do not wanna die like this!"

"Shut UP dog breath!" that's right, she had to concentrate, control the weather even just around the grand hall. She knew that even with just that, she can protect her fellow deities but this has been going on for more than what even she could handle.

"Troublesome. You guys should just all keep quiet. I can't sleep with all this bickering."

"How can you manage to sleep at a time like this, Shika?" Kiba, walked towards the sleeping god whose eyes were tightly shut. "God of Dreams, Kiba, god of dreams." The animal god sighed. There was no use in arguing with this lazy god. With any god at the moment. The lightning have begun to flash brighter, and the thunders, louder. "Shit. This is taking forever."

"You wouldn't really know Kiba," a blonde woman stood up from her chair, her voice boomed throughout the hall and for a moment, silence once occupied the room. "Because time is at a standstill _once again_," she walked towards the pink haired goddess and guided her hands. In just a flash, Sakura felt tremendous power flow within her and soon after the room was still. The room began to warm up; Sakura looked up and she was met with sorrowful blue eyes. "Tsunade-sama. I'm- I'm sorry."

"Concentrate Sakura," Tsunade walked towards the large doors, the crowd of deities giving way for her. "You have nothing to apologize for." That's right, this was inevitable. "Time will soon run again." She opened the doors and the dark clouds began to fade away slowly, very slowly. She walked out of the hall and followed the darkness. With every step she felt fear creep into her very being. The heavenly realm began to return to what it should be, and slowly the gods and goddesses seeking refuge within the grand hall felt relief, but they knew it wasn't over yet.

Tsunade followed the dark clouds to their destination. She knew that whatever is waiting for her there could not only sicken her but break her heart as well. Then she stopped, "Sasuke, come out," a dark haired god dressed in black appeared out of nowhere. His face was emotionless as he looked at her. "Tsunade-sama," he said quietly "The sight you wish to see isn't a pretty one." Tsunade cringed inside. She glared at him as he glared right back. Tsunade sighed in agony. Sasuke knew what lies ahead and he knows she would never accept it. Just as she she hadn't with all the previous ones.

"I still don't see why you bother to go," Sasuke stared at the direction the clouds were heading towards. "Your curse was broken the second Jiraiya left." Tsunade stared at him and frowned. Of course he would know—

"I'm the god of Truth, is what you're thinking right?" Sasuke grinned at her. Then he closed his eyes. "The hands of Time have begun to turn once again but there is no longer any god to watch over it." Sasuke looked at the blond goddess with indifference. "The goddess of power feeling powerless? Quite ironic, aren't you?" She wanted to punch him but he was right. Jiraiya, the god of Time has died. The god who protects the past, present and future has died.

"He broke my curse, I thought I would be the one to break his," she looked at the raven and smiled sadly "But, you knew that the moment he realized I wouldn't right?" Sasuke could only stare at her. She knew that truth and so did he. That everything has a price; and the price for their place at the heavenly realm, it would be an eternal curse that only one person could ever break. For Tsunade, it was Jiraiya but at the cost of his own life.

"Tsunade-sama?" a voice came up from behind them. Sakura stared at her teacher and lady's eyes. "Is JIraiya-sama.."

"Yes, Sakura."

"Then, the curse isn't"

"Yes… Let's go, the hands of Time is at its most vulnerable without a god watching over it," Tsunade looked at Sasuke. "I know. I'll inform you." Sasuke watched at the two goddesses headed towards the tower. He knew that Tsunade's curse has been truly broken and that the god of time's was not. The horror of this day could still be repeated because Time is absolute, it cannot be tampered with. As the god of Truth, he knew that the successor of the title as the god of time, whoever he or she may be will not last because that is the god of time's curse; a time limit

YAY! I finished it! I really had doubts about this one. :)

I hope you guys like it still if you didn't I ENCOURAGE criticisms, suggestions and the like so REVIEW :

MUCH LOVE.


	2. Memories

**UWAAAH, CHAPTER 2 IS HERE :**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, if I did, fujoshis all over the world will be the only ones who'll actually watch. hihi**

It was cold, and dark. His body ached in agony that slowly, very slowly began to fade from his being. Sapphire eyes opened to see a horrid landscape. Trees full of dark withered leaves, dark ominous and thundering clouds that go on for miles, soft breezes of the wind which odor smells so rancid, one whiff could make a normal person faint, and worst of all, animals lying lifeless on the ground which seemed to be covered in their own blood. 'Not a sight to behold isn't it? Considering this is the first thing you see.' Sapphire eyes widened and scanned all over searching for the voice that spoke to him. No one.

'_This is just a memory of me, kid.' _A memory? A memory of what? Suddenly, an image flashes into his mind. A mirror, and there in its reflection was a tall man with white hair and a red line tattoo under both his eyes. He smiled at the mirror, well at himself. 'I know you're confused. And I am crazy for talking to myself in front of the mirror but let's start with formalities huh brat?' The white haired man paused for a few seconds, thinking until he looked up at self and spoke.

'_Your name will be- no, your name is Naruto. My name is Jiraiya though, I don't think I'll ever meet you, brat. Too bad I wouldn't be able to teach you anything. The future tells me you'll be one heck of a god! Haha! Tsunade will soon have her hands full.' _Future? Tsunade? The name rang of familiarity. He felt a pang in his chest, one he didn't quite understand.

'_Hey kid, I'm, damn it, __**was**__ the god of Time; keeper of the past, watcher of the present and guardian of the future. Naruto, All of who I was, is who you are now. My predecessors' memories, as well as my own are now yours to keep. I'm sorry, some of them will be much painful and horrifying than the sight you've probably seen' _JIraiya's expression turned serious and his voiced deepened along with it. Naruto looked around him once more, just what could be more horrid than this?

'_Naruto, every second from here on out will be full of pain and sorrow but as well as joy and love. Make the most out of every second of it, your time starts __**now**__. Also, give that necklace back to her for me will ya?' _As if on cue, memories began to flood his mind of beautiful places and mesmerizing people. Far from the one he centers on, these places were beyond what words could describe. Trees brimmingwith life, lakes and rivers shimmering in different shades of blue, sunrises and sunsets painting the sky with different colors and the people. The people were amazing, though memories, their vibrancy was enough for his sapphire eyes to shine in joy as if those memories were his own. But the shine in his eyes didn't last so long as what Jiraiya had said, images of crying, sorrow, wars and death soon began to enter his sub conscious. Naruto screamed in agony. He didn't want to see these. He gripped his head tightly, wishing, hoping that maybe, perhaps, the memories would stop coming. But it only seemed to hasten. He screamed and screamed. He could feel the agony and pain from the memories alone.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

Sasuke glared at the sight in front of him. The horrid sight would have scared any normal person or god for that matter scurrying off but then again, ordinary was a word he would never be associated with. He just wanted to get this mess over with. He had hoped that Jiraiya would have been the one to break the god of time's curse and end this routine of one day apocalypse in the heavenly realm. When Jiraiya left, the truth was revealed to him and he was disappointed but then again, it was his mistake that he had hoped. The disappointed just came along when his expectations were not met. Though it was not only him who thought so, every god believed that Jiraiya would break his curse, the curse that all the gods of time before him failed to break. For one, Jiraiya was strong. He was the god of time for over 50 millenniums, those before him failed to reach even half of that time. Also Jiraiya grew close to Tsunade, again, those before him refrained from forming bonds and relationships with others knowing their short life. Sasuke, heck, everyone knew Jiraiya loved Tsunade, and Tsunade loved him in return which made Jiraiya's departure and nearing death even more painful; so much so that she could not take it upon herself to find and keep whatever it is he had left behind.

'Stop. Gotta focus on the problem at hand.' Sasuke thought as he scanned the field beyond him— a problem indeed. Somehow, the gruesomeness of it brought him back to his current predicament. He needs to find that necklace and fast. Every minute spent longer in this place makes him every little but sicker in his stomach. He careful strides over the lifeless ground, the deadly colors surrounded him until he caught a bright yellow. 'This place must be playing tricks on me.' Oh, how wrong was he. The bright yellow his eyes caught was now yellow. As he walked closer, a bundle of stunning golden hair greeted him. His hair was long, a few centimeters over his shoulder. Sasuke would have thought the person in front of him was a woman if not for the lean and muscular build he had and the fact that he was naked as a new born baby. This man had a beautiful tanned body that screamed 'sun-kissed to perfection'. The god of Truth had to keep his hands in check for fear of taking advantage of the man before him. Amidst the horrid field, a smile formed on his lush lips, again, Sasuke had to keep his hands in check. Sasuke walked over to the young man when all of a sudden he screamed in agony. The god of Truth stood frozen just a few inches from him.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

Sasuke regained his senses and rushed to the blonde man. He saw stunningly blue eyes begin to tear up and in just merely seconds, the tears came rolling down young man's face, across three lines that made the young man appear like a wounded fox. Then his wails grew louder when all of a sudden, a pair of hands held on tightly to his wrists. Blue eyes met obsidian, still his tears continued to flow and his pleas have turned to desperation. "Please, make it stop! Please."

"What's wrong?! Where are you hurt!?"

"I- I can't take them… memories… too painful," Sasuke's eyes widened. The truth was then revealed. He held the young man in his arms and whispered softly.

"Recall the good ones, recall the good ones," the mantra continued until the crying began to subside. Soon, the agonizing cries turned into soft sobs. Sasuke released the blond from his embrace and stared at him with curiosity.

"Who are you?"

"Sasuke, god of Truth. What are you doing here? How did you get here?

"I don't know, I woke up to this…" Sasuke examined the young man until he caught sight of a necklace. Its dark blue color reminded him of Tsunade—

'_A necklace that reminds me so much of her, she'll ask you to find it Sasuke, so I'm sorry in advance'_

'Found it.'

"God of Time—"

"That's what he said, how did you kno-?"

"Dobe, can you walk or must I bear the burden of carrying you?"

"I can walk," Naruto could not explain why in just a few seconds of meeting this unbelievable person, he could feel anger rise from the pit of his inner self 'Teme.'

"Good," Sasuke said as he covered Naruto with his coat.

"What's this for teme?" Teme?! This dobe actually called him teme? Once again, Sasuke had a hard time controlling his composure, this time for an entirely different reason. He wanted to punch this man no matter how beautiful he is. To think he'd call him, **him**, the god of fucking Truth, a teme! Control, control.

"OI, are you deaf?" Naruto said as Sasuke walked away from him, unknowingly, he had followed the dark haired man.

"Where I am taking you, nudity is no longer welcomed."

**DONE :**

**Next chapter is 3 millenniums after Naruto is brought to where in the heavenly realm the gods and goddesses reside. ALSO, I promised my friend that I'd keep this story as short as I possibly can.**

**If you liked this, please do like and review! : I'd appreciate it!**


	3. Pleading

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, if I did, fujoshis all over the world will be the only ones who'll actually watch. hihi**

"_Come on, we're almost there." Naruto held on to the dark haired god. The wind has become smoother now, and that god forsaken scenery way behind them. He looked around and saw a flush green and a bright glow. "Welcome to the Heavenly Realm."_

_Gods and goddess came out of the grand hall slowly and Tsunade was pacing in a frenzy. The tower is vulnerable right now without a god to rule over it. And time, oh gods, Time is at its most fragile._

"_Tsunade-sama," the goddess turned only to see a blonde-haired person grasping Sasuke. She looked at the raven with confusion. She stared at him and her eyes widened, "so soon?" Sasuke nodded._

_Tsunade looked at the man in front of her. Blue eyes that held so much depth, "What's your name, god of time?" As if that name was taboo, she saw his shoulders flinch. He stared into her eyes._

"_Naruto," he replied, "is what he said my name would be." _

_He held out his hand and reached out for hers, "He said to give you this," A necklace. Tsunade reached out and grabbed it. Her tears fall down her face and felt warmth as they were wiped off. "and that you shouldn't cry anymore."_

"NARUTO!" Tsunade cried out in anger. The entire realm shook with her. The rest of the gods could only sigh in exasperation. 3000 years, it's only been 3000 years since that brat came and he's made a fool out of every single god and goddess in this realm, and apparently, the goddess of power is his latest victim. Tsunade stormed out of her marble temple. She swore to herself to find the brat and make him pay, which was probably a not so well thought of idea considering her current state.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! WHAT IN HEAVENS-!"

"UGH! THE HORROR!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA, OH MY GODS… WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"What happened indeed…" Gods and goddess huddled around her. Many were left disgusted, horrified and nauseous. Who wouldn't? The once beautiful and flawless face of the goddess was left with an inconsiderable amount of wrinkles. Her fair and blushing skin reduced into a pale and rough patch of, of, of something… Her blonde hair that every goddess would dream of having (trust me, Shikamaru knows they have dreamt of it) has turned into a glob of silver. To say that Tsunade was pissed was an understatement.

"HAHAHA! OH MAN! HAHAHA!"

Tsunade looked around until she saw a plump of sunshine blonde locks. She walked towards the loudly laughing figure, she felt her veins pop in absolute fury as she saw the blonde on the floor, crunching his stomach in pain from getting too much laughs. The gods and goddess around them slowly backed away. The sight that would soon follow would not be a pretty one.

"Naruto." The blonde god looked up. The fury on Tsunade's face could not be described. His laughter stopped and the wide smile of his face disappeared. All in all, Naruto was scared for his life. "Ha ha, sorry granny," was the only thing that escaped his mouth. Tsunade smiled at him. "Brat, do you know who I am?" Naruto nodded in response. "I don't think you do. Or maybe you forgot." This time, Tsunade was the one laughing. "How about I remind you?"

The gods and goddess present ignored the screams. Honestly, it was like he wanted to shorten his even shorter life.

'_Naruto, the heavenly realm is a very beautiful place full of very beautiful people. Ha, you wouldn't believe just how amazing a time you're gonna have there. But you know brat, the price to stay is a very heavy one. Makes—haha. MADE me wonder if all this was ever worth it.'_

"Man, granny's punch weighed a gazillion tons!" Naruto hurt. He hurt real bad. Mostly his face. Nah, just his face. "Ow! Sakura careful with that!" he painfully glared at the pink-haired goddess treating him. "Shush it Naruto! And don't move unless you want me to add more than just medicine on your face."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto quieted down. The pain was still there, '_Granny must have been really pissed. She actually punched me for real'_ "Guess messing with a girl's looks was the end of the line huh?"

"DUH. You should NEVER mess with a girl's looks." Sakura continued her treatment. "She punched you for real huh? This might actually last for a few days."

"OH MAN seriously?!" Naruto laughed. He actually got her really mad to have a wound last for days. His laughter must have caught on a few audience as he heard the door slam open.

"YO! Fox-face, heard you turned the power goddess old!" Kiba bellowed. Naruto smiled and gave his friend a thumbs up. "Sure did! Sakura just told me this," as he pointed to his swelling right cheek, "might last for a few days!"

"Oh man, that's sick! Oi, Shikamaru! You hear that?" He elbowed his yawing friend, "Shika, wake up!"

"Yeah, heard it."

"Naruto, I told you to stop moving!"

"OW OW OW!" Naruto stared at his two friends, "so Shikamaru, heard you and Ino have been seeing each other a lot lately. OW hey Sakura!"

"What!? You and Ino? She didn't tell me anything," Sakura pressed hard causing Naruto to grunt in pain, "Ow, SAKURA!"

"SERIOUSLY? Shika! You're hooking up before me!? That's not fair man!"

"Ugh, troublesome. Naruto, aren't you supposed to be at the tower by now?" Naruto then stood up, "Shit! I forgot!" He quickly grabbed an ice pack and placed it against his swollen cheek and rushed off.

"Hey wait! Naruto! I'm not done yet!" Sakura yelled at the running blonde, "Sorry! Thanks Sakura!"

"Well, we did what we came here for."

"Hold on. As if I'm letting you go with just that!" Soon thunderclouds circled Sakura's home. '_Damn you Naruto. This is troublesome'_

'_I love her very much Naruto, I love her blue eyes and how she speaks. I love her strength. How she gets crazy angry about every little trivial thing. I love her and I'm thankful for that. My time is coming to an end. I promised her that I'll be the one to break her curse, and I never break my promises. Be good to her kid. She'll need a lot of distractions.'_

Naruto headed towards the forest, he strayed from the usual path; he never followed it. The path began to rise and slowly, the tower came into view. It was different from all the shining and shimmering you'd usually see. This was a stone clad tower over 150 feet high engraved deep on top of a hill. It had a bright red sharp pencil roof. The tower had what seems to be 3 floors from the top as three rows of dark framed windows were seen. You could see that this was a really old tower, vines growing along its exterior. But despite its old age appearance, it was beautiful. The vines that grew along its sides had blossoms and not a single weed in site.

Naruto smiled, he was home at last. He opened the large door, the towers only entrance and took a pulley to the top. As he reached the towers first floor, he rushed to the stairs and headed off to the 2nd level. He slammed the door open and—

"Dobe. You're late." Naruto cursed. "Sasuke. Sorry I'm late."

The dark haired god sighed. Not like he was expecting the blonde to be early. "Come on, let's get started." Naruto smiled, he got off easy today. He rushed towards the raven.

"So! What am I learning today?"

"History." Sasuke replied monotonously. He looked at the blonde god, his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"History? Of what?"

"Of Man." Naruto perked up. Human history, now this was interesting. Jiraiya had interest in them, maybe he got that same interest from him. Sasuke noticed the change in the blonde, '_Maybe this lesson won't be as annoying as the rest.'_

For the first time in a long time, Naruto was actually listening to Sasuke talk about human history. Naruto had always been curious about them, they had such short lives and they were able to fulfill so much in that span of time that once death came knocking, they'd feel no regret as they look back on their life. The lesson lasted for hours. Every time Sasuke wanted to end the lesson, Naruto would stop him and ask him to continue.

"Dobe, time to stop. It's dark out already." Sasuke looked at the blonde. He was tired, honestly, of all the topics Naruto could've taken interest in, it just had to be humans.

"Oh man, it's that late already?" Naruto stood up. He was sore from sitting. "Hey teme, wanna stay over? I'll make dinner."

"You can make dinner? Since when?" Sasuke snickered. The glare from the god stopped him in his tracks.

"Since Sakura stopped giving me ramen in cups from the human realm. Said it wasn't healthy and all that shit," he said in a mocking tone.

"Well she's right," Sasuke stood up and grabbed his coat. He glanced outside and frowned, it's really dark out. "I should go, I have to see Tsunade-sama in a few hours." He looked at Naruto. "The swelling," he touched Naruto's cheek softly, "it's gonna last a few days."

"You got beat up by a girl. That's lame even for you dobe," Sasuke grinned as he jumped out the window leaving a flushed and pissed off Naruto behind him.

"Why that bastard!" he touched his swollen cheek, "SHE'S THE GODDESS OF POWER! OF COURSE ITS GONNA HURT!" his scream though, fell on deaf ears as the raven was too far ahead already. This has been the routine for a long time now. Heck since the first day they met. Since the first day he came to pick him up.

"Ugh, screw dinner. I'm going to bed," he headed off to his bedroom and shut the lights off.

'_Please,' he said, 'please at all costs.'_

_Naruto saw him, a beautiful young man with dark hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes that seem to see through your very soul. 'This is just like what Jiraiya did, only you're not Jiraiya.' The man spoke and Naruto scre-_

Eeamed. He was sweating, and gasping for air. '_That was just a dream right? Only a dream right?' _But Naruto was no fool. "Sasuke?"

'_Please protect him, Naruto.' _

**YAAY DONE AND DONE ^^ Nyahahahaha.**

**Hope you liked it. This was a long one.**


	4. Silent

**HEY LOVES, THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER so it's shorter than the rest. LIKE A CHAPTER 3.1 HAHA ^^ but a chapter still the same!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, if I did, fujoshis all over the world will be the only ones who'll actually watch. Hihi**

"Naruto…Oi Naruto," the raven said looking at his blonde student. The young god was quiet but Sasuke knows it wasn't because he was listening. Naruto was staring intensely at the raven. He wondered who that person in his dream was, and why he reminded so much of Sasuke. He was so engrossed in thinking about the previous night's phantasm that he could no longer hear Sasuke calling out to him.

"**OI DOBE!**" Somehow the yell snapped Naruto out of his thoughts and he was met face to face with a curious and slightly pissed god, "What the hell dobe?"

"Sorry," Naruto said apologetically, "I was thinking of something else…" The god of Truth sighed in frustration. Honestly, he had a benchmark for these lessons to end, which by the way was a century ago. "We should've been done a century ago dobe," and Sasuke made sure the blonde was reminded of that frequently. Naruto smiled weakly.

"I know, alright teme? But this lesson is just rea~lly boring! It's like the life of a star lesson boring," Naruto complained. From where Naruto had left off from his thoughts, he remembered Sasuke talking about the different ways man read time over their existence.

"I thought you liked man's history?" Sasuke asked. He was starting to get pissed, and it was still early in the afternoon. This god of time had the attention span of a sparrow.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "but this is about time. Like clocks and calendars and all those other shit that I really could care less about." He grinned, quite ironic. He was the god of time, and he didn't want to learn about time-telling. Funn—

"Funny is what you're thinking, right dobe?" Sasuke glared at him, "Hey! You said you can't read minds! And will you stop calling me a dobe, teme?"

"I can't, and right now dobe fits you quite well," Sasuke was getting madder by the minute now. Naruto could clearly sense the irritation, heck probably any living creature could sense it within a 5 mile radius. "You know why? Cause you're dead last on these lessons!"

"Okay okay geez," Sasuke was fuming now, maybe that reply wasn't so helpful, "let's continue the lesson. I'm all ears now!" Naruto smiled, and as if on cue, Sasuke's menacing mood softened. The raven sighed, not in relief though. He knew, once the young god becomes bored of something, he's gonna get bored of it period.

"Nevermind, let's just go out," Naruto's eyes beamed. Go out practically meant no lessons! It meant freedom for a day— "But you'll be with me, else Tsunade-sama might do unspeakably horrid things to both of us for skipping a day of lectures" – or not.

As Sasuke had promised, they went out. Days like this meant he could spend time with his friends, but then again, Sasuke doesn't like social gatherings… or maybe he just doesn't like other people. He hasn't seen Sasuke mingle with anyone for that matter. He'd know, the memories proved it so. Sasuke is the god of Truth. He knew more about the world than anyone. Naruto has seen the memories of Sasuke teaching Jiraiya and the previous gods and goddesses of time.

'_I wonder if Sasuke knew that guy?'_ Naruto thought back into his dream. That man was definitely a god of Time, Naruto was sure of it. The way he spoke to himself in his own reflection. How he knew Naruto's name. But he hasn't seen that man in his memories.

"Naruto, stop spacing out," Sasuke called out. The both walked towards the pulley and slowly, they descended to the ground. "What's wrong with you today? You've been out of it since this morning."

Naruto laughed weakly, "Nothing. Just been thinking about stuff…"

"You should stop it. Your brain might not be able to handle it," Sasuke grinned as he opened the towers front door.

"Ha ha, very funny bastard."

"I try, dobe."

The pair walked out of the tower's protected area and Sasuke headed out for the forest. For a stranger, the forest seems like a maze, getting lost is fairly easy; but for these two, it's like a walk in the park. The second the god of Truth headed for its direction, Naruto's smile grew bigger. The forest was thick. The trees were unbelievably tall and just enough sunlight passed through for some plants to grow in abundance. There came across a wide path but they didn't take it. Instead they followed a rough and narrow one with Sasuke walking ahead and Naruto following right behind him. The god of Time knew they were walking for more than just a few minutes now, but his smile hadn't faltered. If someone else was in Naruto's place, they'd start freaking out. Most gods would run in fear but the passive face of the raven god in front of him made Naruto excited. This was one of their many routines. And the silent walk, yeah, that was part of it too. Soon the trees were out from their view and they reached a wide clearing. Sasuke stopped in the middle and turned around until he was face to face with a beaming god. Sasuke couldn't help but grin at the young god in front him. In less than a second, he lunged for the young blonde with his hand glowing like a lightning bolt. He missed him by a few inches. Naruto smiled widely. He headed towards the raven for an attack. His hand began to glow a pale blue. If anything, Naruto lived for these days. He enjoyed kicking Sasuke's stuck up ass. And Sasuke found delight in proving the blonde wrong. Yep, Naruto definitely lived for these days.

'_Let's spar, dobe.'_

He lived for those silent messages.

**I'm working on the next chapter right now so please wait a bit. I'm still undecided about the gods curses though. Sakura's curse right now is the one that's really hurting my brain.**

**ALSO need I remind you guys that this is a SASUNARU fanfic. And there will be lemon. **

**REVIEW! ^^ THOSE ARE MY SOURCE OF NURISHMENT NYAHAHAHA.**


End file.
